morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Simon
}} Ian was a member of Abraham's school, and four years before arriving at the Academy was selected to infiltrate it along with Irina, Guillaume, Vanessa, Akiko, and Fortunato. He has a crush on Akiko. He is British. Infiltrating the Academy Ian entered Morning Glory Academy two years after leaving Abraham's Camp. When the Truants were sent to detention and the room was set ablaze, Ian quietly questioned whether Irina was breaking her cover by calmly stepping into the flames. After Fortunato was taken to the infirmary, the Truants arranged to meet to plan his rescue. On the way, Ian teased Akiko about her infatuation with Fortunato. During the rescue of Fortunato, Irina attacked the Headmaster, and fled to The Forest, where she presumably remained for two years. By at least the end of the two-year period, Ian knew where to find Irina. When Vanessa organized a rescue of Abraham two years after arriving at the academy, Ian was uneasy about Brendan's inclusion. When Akiko volunteered to cause the diversion, Ian demanded she not do it. P.E. After Vanessa Richmond's rescue of Abraham failed, Ian informed Irina of the circumstances. With Irina, Ian helped free Vanessa, and was present when Irina shot Zoe to save Hunter. Truants Ian, along with Irina, Vanessa, Hunter, Hisao, and Guillaume headed towards the Tower. Along the way, Ian explained to Hunter that the students had time-travelled, citing various movies to help the latter understand. At the Tower, Hisao realized that the Truants intended to sacrifice Jun. He ordered Hunter to escape, and was knocked out by Irina. Ian helped the others carry Hisao from the Tower. Sometime after Hisao split off from the group to try and save his brother, the Truants realized that something had gone wrong with Akiko and Fortunato. Ian expressed his concern for Akiko, and was outraged when Guillaume revealed Irina did not intend to rescue Abraham, but sought to kill his son. Tests After Irina's failed insurrection, Ian was locked in a cell by Georgina Daramount. He was allegedly arranged to be released shortly, but was presumably still locked up by the time of Hisao Fukayama's funeral. Honors Ian is released from confinement, needles his roommates slightly, then promptly takes a nap. Meanwhile Hunter, Esi, Hannah, and Andres are trying to name their newspaper. They are surprised by a knock on the door, but it's just Ian. He has found out that someone important is arriving on campus under heavy guard and suggests that the group hike out and find out who it is. Four of them hike out, having left Hannah behind due to her MS. They arrive at the The Delivery Point just in time to see Georgina Daramount lead out Oliver Simon and a bound Miss Richmond. Andres recognizes Miss Richmond as Vanessa Richmond's mother and Ian recognizes Oliver and tells them "He's the man who made me" Trivia *Ian's appearance is based off Sid from the TV show Skins.MGA Study hall Special Edition: #19 Joe Eisma Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Truants Category:Students Category:Abraham's Children Category:Male Characters Category:The AV club